


Mother's Love

by lovesynlikeasin



Series: Toujours Pur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Marauders' Era, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, blood traitor, toujours pur, young walburga black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesynlikeasin/pseuds/lovesynlikeasin
Summary: Why does it cut so deep to have his face blasted off the family tapestry?





	Mother's Love

“You’re really going to do that? Just blast my face of that tapestry as if I never existed?” Sirius Black near growled in desperation. He had been staying with the Potter’s the entire summer and honestly, the only reason he was there was to pick up a few things before he left for Hogwarts. Of course his bat crazy mother knew whenever someone stepped inside the house. She had questioned his whereabouts. Apparently she didn’t enjoy his answer. Apparently he put their family in shame the way he behaved. As if he cared. Expect. He did. Fuck, he cared a great deal. 

This was the final blow; this was where his mother would slit a gash they’d never heal from. The truth was that while they constantly fought; to the point where no one expected a single friendly bone between them, she was his mother and he was her son. They always came out of it. Though, this? Never. Sirius knew it would cut too deep for him to get out over it. He also knew his mother would have too much pride to go back on it.

Walburga Black however looked almost unphased and Sirius knew it was from all the potions she drowned when she thought no one was looking.

Sirius knew though. He knew that his mother; the Grand Walburga Black; matriarch of the Black Family was perhaps the wizarding world’s biggest junkie; to use one of the muggle words she despised so much.

“You betray our family and you’re not allowed back. You know that.” she didn’t even bother to look up at him as she spoke the words; her voice laced with as much feelings as the ones of a rock. Sirius felt rage burn in him. He wanted  _ some _ reaction! He wanted his mother’s attention; damned if it was rage. The little boy in him wanted his mommy to yell at him. scream at him. shriek at him. Not this, not an empty shell. Perhaps all these shrinks and professionals had a point. The worst neglect you could experience was someone never paying you attention at all. At least when they yelled or beat you; they knew you were there. Sirius snorted. 

His mommy dearest though, she was too numbed from her potions and truthfully; Sirius was certain that if there were a potion that could turn your entire heart into stone she’d gulp it down in the blink of an eye. Walburga Black didn’t want to feel a single emotion.

“Then why the  _ hell  _ haven’t you blasted off aunt Lucie’s face?”  Of course Sirius Black was no fool, the boy knew exactly which buttons to push. The mere mention for Lucretia caused his mother shoot her head in his direction; eyes burning wild. The pureblood witch rose to her feet; wand aimed towards her son. “Never talk about Lucretia that way again otherwise I’ll blast you out of this life.” she snarled. Her hand gave a slight shiver in anger. He ignored the cut in his heart that his aunt was the only to receive his mother’s protection. That her name was the only thing that could break through and shake her out of numb state.

Lucretia Black; now Prewett, was the weakspot for Walburga. The naive girl with a heart for adventures; a love for the living. Her cousin, her best friend. The closest Walburga had. While everything in Walburga’s life was cold, controlling, manipulating, life itself was merely about staying on top, being the best, having steel control over all which that happened, Lucretia had been the one Walburga could let her guard down around. Walburga had been raised to become the matriarch, and that had followed her from her first step into life. Lucie had never followed the rules and ethics of the family.

When they were mere children themselves, when Lucretia turned her back on the legacy that was their family, Walburga did her best to pull her back, to defend her from the rest of the family and boy had the then young Walburga felt betrayed. As Lucretia turned her back on them, she sliced a dagger in her cousin’s back and even if Walburga was willing to see past it, to jeopardize her entire future, she never healed from the betrayal.

It had all been an scandale. Walburga had used every trick up her sleeve to draw her back to their family, while trying to maintain her social status. The other students slowly started to act as if they could do as they pleased. As if her orders didn’t matter anymore. Walburga had been on the brink of insanity and while it didn’t take her long to restore proper order; her heart had taken a blow and her thirst for liquor had just gotten stronger.

Lucretia Black had done exactly what Sirius did. Hell, she had been one of those encouraging him. Her and Alphard were the only ones that not only seemed to tolerate him but did care for him. She even went ahead and married Prewett and while he was a pureblood, no one in the Black family found the family one worth marrying into. They did the same crime! Sirius inner voices screamed.

Yet, her face still graced the tapestry. And too soon his would be blasted. It wasn’t fucking fair! She was his mother; she was supposed to love him! Not kick him out of the family.

“She betrayed the family too and you didn’t do shit about that! Hell if I remember correct the rest of the family meant you put shame on the name for standing by her side! And now you’re going to blast off your own son! Fuck you, you pathetic coward!” Sirius stared into his mother’s eyes. It was the truth; Walburga had behaved unaccordingly when Lucretia betrayed the family and it was something his father would still use against his mother in times of rage and arguing. So much for family honor. Orion would put his sister’s name in shame to have the upper hand in an argument with his wife. His cousin. Sirius honestly found it weird that neither him or Reg had an arm too much or something. His entire family was fucking inbreds.

“Watch your filthy mouth. You’re a traitor, you’re a failure. You’re not worth the family name and if I could, I’d strip you off it. Lucretia may have some flaws but compared to you? None. It’s a bloody disgrace to call you my son.” Walburga replied coldly. She ignored the twitches in her heart, the mumbling voices trying to increase their sound. Trying to stop it. No, no, no.  _ It’s your fault he’s a failure.  _ The voices tried to scream but she wouldn’t listen. She ignored the memories of holding her newborn son in her arms,  _ finally _ managing to bring forth a heir, a  _ son. _ Where did it go so wrong?

“Mother, no. I’ll never forgive you. I’ll live with James and his family. I’ll never take the dark mark, I’ll fight you till you’re all locked up in Azkaban or dead!” wasn’t it pathetic what desperation filled the boy’s voice. He hated the woman but damn, wasn’t family supposed to be the closest you had?

It felt as if time stopped. Sirius saw the spell hit the tapestry and he could swear he felt a jolt of pain sear through his body as face disappeared from the family slate. His wild eyes met his mother’s and in one brief moment, he had the urge to cry. It was strange. It was a blow to him. It was a gash sliced so deep into his bone marrow, it also felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

Walburga stared at her son. Her oldest son. The child she had betrayed, failed, turned her back on and she realized in that moment that in fact, she did what was right. That for once she could protect her son once more, like when he was a child. The weakest of the herd always dies. She did him a favor, she pushed him out of the herd so perhaps he had shot at life. As long as she didn’t have to witness his betrayal, his blood mutiny.

“Leave. I never want to see you again.” cold as ever. 

Sirius took a last look at the room. His childhood home. Among the few good memories, this place held pain and misery. Fools were people that taught the Black Family was filled with wealth and fortune. Pain, misery and tragedy followed them all. With a last gaze on his mother he stepped into the fireplace. Finally he was free from this taunting life.


End file.
